


Шрамы

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alfred is amazing, Bonding, Family, Flashbacks, Gen, Sort Of, batfam, bruce was a weird kid, first of all, secondly, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Брюс Уэйн — глупый мужчина, и Альфред мысленно возвращается в те времена, когда этот мужчина был маленьким мальчиком.





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861128) by [brunchywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunchywrites/pseuds/brunchywrites). 



Брюс Уэйн — крайне глупый человек, его идеи просто дичь, а планы их реализации временами настолько плохи, что худших человечество и не видывало. Порой он демонстрирует свой блестящий ум, даже, с позволения сказать, мудрость, но стоит Альфреду так подумать, как Брюс всё портит и травмируется по собственной глупости.

Альфред аккуратно вдевает нить в хирургическую иглу и приступает к работе над очень глубоким шрамом на лице. Брюс шипит от боли, но Альфред и бровью не ведёт: можно подумать, уколы иголкой — худшее, что с ним случалось! Это вызывает невольную улыбку. 

— Почему ты улыбаешься? — Брюс всю ночь орал на злодеев, надрывая глотку, и теперь его голос больше похож на грубый скрежет. Альфред, сделав первый стежок, качает головой.  
— Потому что знавал я одного маленького мальчика, который сказал, что хочет шрам на лице, чтобы люди больше не трепали его за щёчки.

* * *

Приёмы в поместье проводились не реже двух раз в месяц, дабы заверить общественность: будьте покойны, Уэйны всё ещё щедры, и на них можно положиться. К тому же это помогало налаживать отличные связи в бизнесе, ведь одно дело гостить на вечеринке, и совсем другое — быть на ней хозяином. По крайней мере, так Альфреду говорила Марта, и нежные черты её лица освещались улыбкой, пока она зачёсывала волосы сына на косой пробор.

— Но они всегда такие шумные, — пробормотал Брюс, всегда до ужаса тихий. Если бы Альфред не знал его с самого рождения, он бы наверняка заподозрил, что мальчик нездорово тихий. Однако таким уж был Брюс: молчаливым, любопытным и подчас самым хитроумным ребёнком из всех, знакомых Альфреду. 

Иными словами, полной противоположностью своих родителей. Брюс не отличался уверенностью и предпочёл бы проводить время в саду, помогая сажать растения или подстригать живую изгородь, нежели разговаривать с деловыми партнёрами, детьми своего возраста, да и в принципе говорить. Казалось, Брюс заговаривал лишь тогда, когда преследовал некую цель.

Альфред находил это весьма логичным, памятуя о том, что даже при рождении Брюс кричал лишь пару минут, будто бы уведомлял больницу и родителей: я жив, я явился в этот мир, вот, собственно, и всё. Впрочем, его молчаливость в избытке комментировали гости, а иногда и отец с матерью. «Я люблю тебя» от Брюса можно было услышать нечасто, но это он виртуозно выражал и без слов, и его признания сияли ярко, как бриллианты.

— Я знаю, Брюс, — мягко, вполголоса ответила сыну Марта и коснулась губами его лба, а потом поправила воротник оливковой водолазки, которую смогла-таки на него надеть. — Но это всего на час или два, и Дороти Маллиган будет просто счастлива тебя увидеть.  
— Она щиплет моё лицо, — произнёс Брюс едва слышно, и взгляд его метнулся к окну.

Бесшумно вздохнув, Альфред положил руку на его худенькое плечо. Слишком тонкое для того периода жизни, когда ещё полагалось иметь младенческий жирок.

— Пожалуй, всё оттого, что лицо ваше — просто загляденье, дружище. Весь приём я буду держаться поблизости, если вам так будет спокойнее.

Брюс ахнул, тем самым заставив мать вздрогнуть, и взглянул на Альфреда снизу вверх. Похоже, на него снизошло озарение.  
— Если у меня на лице будет шрам, никто не будет щипать моё лицо!

От этой сентенции Альфред едва не фыркнул, но удержался и, легко покачав головой, возразил:  
— Ну уж, мастер Брюс, шрам на лице — решение отнюдь не идеальное, верно?  
— Идеальное! — Брюс скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на мать с кроткой улыбкой. — Я не хочу, чтобы незнакомые люди снова трогали моё лицо, и шрам это предотвратит.

* * *

Альфред закрепляет последний стежок, бережно накладывает на закрывшуюся рану марлевую повязку и пластырь.

— Оставим на неделю, а там посмотрим, можно ли снимать швы. Поверить не могу, что вы позволили порезать себе лицо.  
— Альфред, Дороти Маллиган была беспощадной женщиной, — Брюс беззвучно смеётся, и Альфред, не в силах совладать с собой, улыбается, глядя на этого крайне глупого мужчину.  
— Она до сих пор такая. Мастер Дик только вчера жаловался, что его щёки пострадали.


End file.
